1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hexahedral mesh generator for generating an analysis model, and in particular, to a hexahedral mesh generator which generates a new analysis model by using existing analysis models.
2. Description of the Related Art
Making an analysis model of the target of analysis (analysis model generation target) in scientific calculation, CAE (Computer-Aided Engineering), etc. requires much know-how in regard to the type (shape), size, density, etc. of the mesh (e.g., hexahedral mesh or tetrahedral mesh). The quality of the analysis model varies greatly dependent on how skillfully such know-how is used. Thus, for those not skilled enough in the know-how for making analysis models, it is not easy to efficiently construct high-quality analysis models. In consideration of such a situation, there have been proposed techniques for supporting the construction of analysis models by using existing analysis models, as disclosed in JP-2003-108609-A, JP-2003-132099-A, and JP-2007-122205-A.
JP-2003-108609-A has disclosed a morphing method for morphing the shape of a structure. In the morphing method, the construction of an analysis model of a new model car is supported by making it possible to employ FEM models of existing cars for the construction of the analysis model of the new model car.
JP-2003-132099-A has disclosed an analysis model generating method. The analysis model generating method supports the construction of a new analysis model by using existing analysis models as templates so that the new analysis model can be constructed efficiently.
JP-2007-122205-A has disclosed an analysis model construction supporting system. The analysis model construction supporting system compares the analysis model generation target with existing analysis models and thereby decomposes the analysis model generation target into parts similar to the existing analysis models (similar parts) and a dissimilar part. Then, the system constructs a new analysis model by use of the existing analysis models, by generating new mesh for the dissimilar part while employing the meshes of the existing analysis models for the similar parts.